villi_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Villi Adventures
Red Villi Adventures is a CYOA created by Kayya, starting off with the main Villi, a red Villi as per the title, sitting on a rooftop. The name 'Red Villi Adventures' came from a discussion in the VVVVVV chatroom on Flockmod, but at first Kayya was reluctant because it was too close to ToasterApocalyspe's famous Villi Adventure. In the end, she picked that name. At first, it was it's own CYOA, not related to VA at all. The first reference was when the main Villi found a white Villi, with the text staing "You heard that there's only two in existence", one being Vanilla (your first party member) and the other being the hero from VA. Where it merged into the VA universe, however, was when two Villis, Viza and Varre, mistook Vanilla for the VA hero. The only dimension Villis lived in in VA was Dimension Cloud, which was desroyed in VA. Due to that, it's been confirmed that RVA takes place some years after the destruction, as to explain why the Dimension is back. Kayya was creating RVATG, the fangame for RVA made in the same program as VATG. However, she ran out of time in her trial and now Toaster is creating RVATG. The programmed bosses are the bosses seen in the CYOA, with three others that are unbeatable at level 99 for some stupid reason she couldn't change and now Toaster has to change it. Hero Villi The hero Villi, Vermello, is a red Villi with a bow as their main weapon. They're 17 Villi years old, and is still in school, except they don't go to school. They like to adventure around, and has explored the north portion of the home dimension. In RVA, they explored the south end before falling into a hole that wasn't there before, arriving in a completely black area. In this area is where they found Vanilla, who discovered that there's a glass wall. They're also an asshole, don't trust them. Vanilla Vanilla is one of the two White Villis in existence, and at first she was quiet. Her first word that the Hero heard her speak was "stop", telling the Hero to stop before the Villi that murdered D. Clouds mayor came at them. After that, she started actually talking, except she has some sort of weird grammer order, as if she doesn't know how to English. She explained that she hasn't talked to the Hero because she was shy, due to the thought that they would laugh at her odd grammar. Trivia *There's a reference to 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME' in one of her early RVA posts. **"You decide to muck around and explore randomly, as this is both the time and the place to do so." is the post. It's a reference to the clock saying "There is a time and a place for mucking around!" **Do not watch DHMIS2 if you are disgusted by disgusting parts. Please, don't. Just... Not even DHMIS1. Don't watch either.